¿Me perdonas?
by Aiinara-chan
Summary: Esta vez Luffy se ha pasado y Nami está enfadada de verdad. ¿Cómo se hará perdonar? Pésimo summary, mejor pasar directamente al fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y es un LuNa, como no podía ser de otra manera, pero tranquilos, que no os saturaré (demasiado) ;) El argumento no es muy original, pero la redacción de la historia me la he trabajado, y sobre todo he intentado que los personajes quedasen lo más reales posibles. Ah! Todos ellos propiedad de Oda, por supuesto. Reviews!

* * *

><p>Un estridente grito rompió la paz en la cubierta del Going Merry. El capitán, tumbado boca abajo sobre el mascarón de proa con forma de cabeza de oveja, volteó hacia atrás para ver lo que ocurría, somnoliento. Aquel chillido provenía de la popa del barco, y había sido claramente un grito femenino, que no pertenecía a otra que a la navegante. El resto de la tripulación también dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para observar lo que ocurría. Zoro despertó malhumorado debido a la potencia del alarido de rabia de Nami, que estaba a pocos metros delante de él, arrodillada frente a sus mandarinos. Sanji salió enseguida de la cocina para enterarse de lo que le sucedía a su querida pelirroja, seguido de cerca por una calmada Robin que llevaba una taza de humeante café. Usopp y Chopper también levantaron la vista hacia la desesperada navegante, quien parecía tremendamente enfurecida. Nami se apartó de los árboles para centrarse en la tripulación. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada irritada de Zoro, pero le ignoró completamente y se giró hacia la cubierta.<p>

- A ver… – dijo con una calma excesiva, que no presagiaba nada bueno. – ¿Quién de vosotros ha sido?

Sus nakama la miraron confundidos. Sanji se adelantó un paso, con una expresión seria.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Nami-san? ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

La navegante concentró en él sus ojos marrones y le examinó con atención, para después entrecerrar los párpados, suspicaz.

- Quien ha sido ya sabe lo que pasa. Pero para los que no lo saben – dijo con una mirada terrible. – alguien ha estado aquí. En mis mandarinos. Y no ha sido muy delicado.

Sanji ladeó la cabeza para después subir las escaleras que llevaban a los árboles, siguiendo a Robin, quien se le había adelantado y se encontraba junto a Nami. La navegante la miró inquisitivamente y la morena se encogió de hombros. Soltando un suspiro, la pelirroja colocó las manos en las caderas y volvió a mirar enfurecida a los que se encontraban aún en cubierta. Finalmente Sanji había llegado junto a sus chicas, y observaba cautivado uno de los mandarinos de Nami, que estaba medio aplastado por un lado y tenía una especie de agujero causado por una gran cantidad de ramas partidas y hojas arrancadas, además de faltarle al árbol la mayoría de sus frutos. Lo único que quedaba de las mandarinas desaparecidas eran algunas pieles que estaban en el suelo.

- ¿Luffy, Chopper, Usopp? ¿Estuvisteis haciendo el idiota como siempre cerca de mis mandarinos? – preguntó enfadada la navegante.

Usopp tragó saliva y miró a Chopper. El renito se encontraba tumbado a su lado y se mostraba tan asustado como él por la furia de su nakama.

- Nami, te juro que Chopper y yo hemos estado toda la tarde aquí. De hecho, me ha estado ayudando a preparar algunas municiones.

La mirada de la navegante se tornó lo más terrible que podía llegar a ser y enfocó a su capitán, quien no se había movido de su asiento. Nami respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco, y acto seguido bajó las escaleras lentamente en dirección a la proa del Going Merry. Usopp y Chopper se apartaron rápidamente de su camino, asustados, y subieron con Sanji y Robin para ver a qué se debía el escándalo. Por su parte, Luffy todavía no había articulado palabra y seguía confundido, sentado en el mascarón con las piernas cruzadas y la mano en el sombrero. Debido a que el grito de la pelirroja le había sacado de sus ensoñaciones, aún estaba un poco ido y no había entendido el motivo del revuelo. Lo único que sabía era que una enfurecida Nami se dirigía directamente hacia él con una mirada iracunda. Pensó que lo mejor sería tomárselo con calma y no cabrearla más, así que le sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto la chica se detuvo frente a él.

- Hola, Nami. – dijo sonriendo. Bostezó. – Me despertaste. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondo. El capitán ladeó la cabeza aturdido. Nunca la había visto así, aparte de tremendamente enfadada parecía decepcionada o incluso triste. Se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Nami?

- Pues resulta – habló con calma, pero sin cambiar aquella terrible mirada ni un ápice. – que alguien ha decidido comer de los mandarinos sin mi permiso, y, de paso, ese alguien se ha cargado uno de ellos. ¿Sabes tú algo de eso?

- ¡Ah, era eso! – Luffy volvió a parecer despreocupado. – Es que tenía hambre, y quise coger una mandarina, pero al saltar hasta allí calculé mal y caí sobre el árbol.

- Ah, de acuerdo, como sólo lo hiciste con la intención de coger una mandarina, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? – respondió con igual tranquilidad la navegante, que había comenzado a enrojecer de furia contenida.

- ¡Claro! ¡No pasa nada! – contestó un sonriente Luffy.

- ¿Y las mandarinas que faltan?

- Pues… aproveché y me las comí. – dijo rascándose la nariz, pensativo. Nami volvió a cerrar los ojos respirando lentamente. – Oi, Nami, deberías irte a descansar, se te están cerrando los ojos. – añadió con una sonrisa. La pelirroja apretó los dientes con fuerza para contenerse, pero sus hombros comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo que le suponía. – ¿Nami?

- ¿Es que no entiendes – dijo ella con la cabeza baja. La alzó y Luffy vio preocupado que intentaba no llorar, pero no lo conseguía y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos hasta caer resbalando por sus pómulos enrojecidos. – lo que esas plantas, que para ti son una simple fuente de comida, significan para mí?

El capitán entendió por fin lo que pasaba. Su nakama protegía los mandarinos como si de un auténtico tesoro se tratara, ya que eran el recuerdo de su pueblo y de su familia, sobre todo de su madre Bellemère que había sido asesinada por el cruel tritón Arlong. Se sintió fatal y muy arrepentido de haber herido a su navegante por no tener cuidado.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Perdona, Nami. – se disculpó agachando la cara y hundido en el sombrero.

- ¡No puedes disculparte por algo esperando que todo quede solucionado para que luego vuelva a pasar y se repita de nuevo la misma historia! ¡Nunca tienes cuidado, Luffy! ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que es importante para mí? – le gritó, mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – Déjalo, sé que no me harás caso. – dijo más calmada, pero con una extraña combinación de ira y tristeza en la mirada. Se enjugó las lágrimas y le dio la espalda. – No te acerques a mis mandarinos.

Nami se fue de allí para encerrarse en su camarote. El capitán la vio marcharse, sin hacer un mínimo intento por detenerla. Se colocó el sombrero y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el mascarón, sin importarle lo más mínimo acaparar la atención de sus nakama, que habían visto todo lo ocurrido. Sólo pensaba la manera de arreglar su error para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. No podía soportar haberle hecho daño a Nami, ya lo había pasado bastante mal con Arlong como para que él empeorara las cosas. Soltó un suspiro de frustración. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer para compensarla por lo de sus mandarinos, ya que estaba seguro de que no bastaría con darle alguna joya valiosa o dinero. Oyó bajar las escaleras a unas cuantas personas, pero no se irguió para comprobarlo. Tampoco hizo falta, ya que en seguida se vio rodeado por Sanji, Chopper y Usopp. Comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez, y cansado, se incorporó para marcharse. Zoro había vuelto a dormirse, y Robin leía mientras tomaba café, manteniéndose al margen. Luffy bajó del mascarón, y acto seguido Sanji le agarró del chaleco sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi Nami-san? ¿Es que de verdad tienes tan poco cerebro? ¡Más te vale haberte disculpado con ella, si no pienso molerte a patadas! – le espetó a voces.

Luffy le miró indiferente, y con un brusco movimiento desprendió las manos del cocinero de su chaleco. Después caminó serio hacia el camarote de los hombres.

- Luffy, realmente heriste los sentimientos de Nami. – oyó a Usopp.

- Sí, estaba tan enfadada que daba miedo. – añadió Chopper.

- Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, cacho de goma, o te dejaré sin comer una buena temporada. – intervino Sanji malhumorado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Luffy? – volvió a preguntar inocentemente Chopper.

- Deberías pensar algo para que vea que de verdad lamentas lo ocurrido. – dijo pensativo Usopp.

- O yo mismo te mataré. – siguió Sanji, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

- Puedes hacerle un regalo o algo así. – intervino de nuevo el tirador.

- Y que sea bonito. O te patearé fuera del barco.

- Tal vez yo podría hablar con ella después. – dijo el renito.

- Pero mejor esperar a que se calme. – le respondió el tirador.

- Pienso convertirte en papilla para un rey marino como no lo arregles.

- ¡Pero bueno Sanji, que tampoco hay que pasarse! – dijeron a coro Usopp y Chopper.

- ¿Decíais algo? – preguntó el cocinero tras repartir un par de patadas que dejaron al renito y al tirador con el rostro hecho un poema y tirados en el suelo.

- No, nada… - respondieron ellos enseguida.

Luffy escuchó a Sanji volver a la cocina mientras cerraba la escotilla sobre su cabeza. Se tumbó en su hamaca, cubrió su cara con el sombrero y se dispuso a dormir un rato hasta la hora de la cena. Con el estómago lleno pensaría en la forma de solucionar sus problemas con Nami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo. No les pongo título porque soy realmente penosa en eso (y en los summarys). Espero que lo disfrutéis. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Oda.

* * *

><p>En el camarote de las chicas, Nami descansaba con el rostro hundido en su almohada. Había intentado distraerse de su enfado dibujando un mapa y leyendo, pero no había funcionado. Se sentía tan frustrada y decepcionada que ni siquiera conseguía relajarse. Le había dolido mucho el daño causado a los mandarinos de Bellemère, pero más le dolía el saber que su capitán se lo tomaría a la ligera, pronunciaría alguna escueta disculpa y después volvería a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez la navegante había perdido los nervios por completo. "Pensaba que le importaba un mínimo como para respetar mi tesoro más preciado. Evidentemente me equivoqué.". Ese simple pensamiento le hirió en lo más hondo y le provocó un profundo dolor en el pecho que la dejó sin respiración. Las lágrimas brotaron sin remedio de sus ojos cansados, y la navegante se hundió aún más en su almohada. Oyó la escotilla abrirse, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Después unos pasos ligeros bajaron los escalones. Sabía que sólo podía ser Robin y que ella respetaría su intimidad en esos momentos, por lo que despegó un poco su cara de la almohada para ver cómo la arqueóloga depositaba una bandeja plateada sobre su mesita. Robin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.<p>

- Te he traído algo por si tienes hambre. El cocinero me imploró para entrar a dártelo él mismo, pero pensé que preferirías que te dejaran tranquila.

Nami se incorporó y se restregó los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio. Después se fijó en la bandeja que había traído la morena. Había un vaso lleno de agua y un plato de sopa con un aspecto apetitoso. La navegante sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Gracias, Robin. De veras te lo agradezco. – dijo mientras se levantaba. La aludida sólo sonrió y salió del camarote dejando a la pelirroja comer en paz.

Nami cogió el plato de sopa y se lo llevó a su cama. Se recostó y tapó su cuerpo con las mantas. Ya había anochecido y empezaba a refrescar. Se preguntó cuándo volvería Robin para dormir, pero después recordó que aquella noche a la arqueóloga le tocaba hacer guardia. Tomó la cuchara, más tranquila, y comenzó a comer. Con los nervios y las lágrimas había olvidado que estaba hambrienta. Agradeció mentalmente a Sanji por aquella deliciosa sopa y después de dejar el plato de nuevo en la bandeja y beber el vaso de agua, se arrebujó bajo las mantas y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Robin volvía a la cocina con el resto de los mugiwaras, quienes la esperaban sentados a la mesa. Luffy acababa de llegar, y tenía una expresión grave y seria. Usopp y Chopper por lo general estarían bromeando con él, pero en este momento hablaban entre ellos dos tranquilamente, dejando en paz a su capitán. Había sido Chopper quien había ido al final a buscar a Luffy para la cena, y el renito estaba preocupado por su nakama, ya que no se le había pasado por alto la expresión en la cara de Luffy cuando fue a llamarle. Zoro estaba tranquilo, probablemente no había oído ni una mínima parte de la discusión entre el capitán y la pelirroja al estar profundamente dormido, y Sanji terminaba de servir los platos para el resto de tripulantes. En cuando regresó la arqueóloga, tanto el cocinero como el capitán voltearon a mirarla con urgencia. Robin caminó hasta sentarse tranquilamente en su sitio. Luffy había dejado de estar serio para mostrarse por fin interesado por algo. La mujer le sonrió débilmente.

- Está cansada. Y triste. Seguramente mañana se encuentre mejor, después de descansar y tranquilizarse. – dijo mientras sonreía agradecida a Sanji al colocar éste un plato de sopa frente a ella.

La morena comenzó a comer mientras el cocinero terminaba de servir los platos. Increíblemente, Luffy no había engullido su comida nada más verla, sino que escudriñó el filete que Sanji le había puesto delante y suspiró resignado. Sus nakama dejaron de comer y le contemplaron asombrados. El capitán sintió sus miradas clavadas en él y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con cinco pares de ojos que lo observaban incrédulos.

- ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? ¿Por qué no coméis? – preguntó el capitán de mala gana.

Sus nakama se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos, y siguieron comiendo. Chopper encaró a Usopp con una expresión de certeza. Ambos asintieron a la vez intercambiando una mirada cómplice.

- No come. Es grave. – dijo el médico, escrutando al decaído Luffy.

- Así es. Nunca pensé que vería algo así con mis propios ojos. – respondió Usopp con mirada experta. – Ver a Luffy sin probar bocado de un trozo de carne preparado por Sanji es un fenómeno natural tan único e imprevisible como… – el tirador se perdió en su argumento intentando encontrar algo épico para finalizarlo a lo grande a la vez que Chopper le miraba extasiado.

El capitán comenzó finalmente a comer, sin prestarles atención. Acabó rápido y salió de la cocina para volver a su camarote, esta vez para devanarse los sesos en busca de una solución a su problema. En cuanto se fue, tanto Chopper como Usopp volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cómplice acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Lo que había dicho. Un fenómeno único y breve. – concluyó el tirador sacando pecho y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, presumiendo. De repente un puño cayó sobre su cabeza por parte de Zoro.

- Deja de decir memeces. – dijo irritado el espadachín, mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la cocina.

- ¡Usopp! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiado Chopper.

- ¡Por supuesto que si, hace falta más que eso para acabar conmigo, el bravo capitán pirata Usopp-sama es el más fuerte! – exclamó mientras se levantaba de inmediato volviendo a su pose de antes.

- ¡Sugoi, Usopp! ¡Eres genial! – lo alabó el renito con unos ojos destellando como estrellas.

- Pero si no te lo crees ni tú… – dijo para sí el cocinero desde la pila donde había empezado a fregar los platos.

Luffy se mecía suavemente en su hamaca, tratando de sacarse un trozo de carne de entre los dientes con la uña. Aún no se le había ocurrido nada, y eso que era la primera vez que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en una sola cosa. Lo que le descolocaba era la extraña sensación que sentía. No sólo tenía remordimientos, también notaba un extraño malestar por saber que había herido a su navegante que no había sentido nunca antes. Pensó que sería porque hasta su propio cuerpo comprendía que esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Al fin consiguió sacarse aquel molesto trozo de comida de entre los dientes, y lo escupió frustrado. Lo que también fastidiaba al capitán era que se había dado cuenta de que no conocía lo suficiente a Nami como para saber la forma de que lo perdonase. A la navegante parecía que le bastaba con contar con él en las situaciones difíciles de las que ella no podría salir airosa, pero ahora Luffy se daba cuenta de que eso no era suficiente. Normal que la chica le reprochara su comportamiento. Si las cosas seguían siendo así, ella terminaría por considerarlo algo así como un guardaespaldas, alguien ajeno e indiferente, quien solamente la protegería por ser precisamente su deber, por obligación, cosa que Luffy siempre había pensado que hacía por ese motivo. Porque era su deber. Le reconcomían todas aquellas ocasiones en las que ahora recordaba que había pasado por alto los sentimientos y los reproches de una chica que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que era tan importante para él, confundiendo en su inocencia las cosas serias con bromas y tonterías que en su día no le parecieron ni mínimamente interesantes. Rememoró todas las veces que la había herido, todas las veces que pudo haberse disculpado y no lo hizo, y todos los momentos en los que en vez de ignorar sus palabras pudo haberle dicho alguna palabra amable o dedicarle alguna sonrisa de ánimo o de disculpa. Se arrepintió en lo más hondo de las oportunidades perdidas, y le dolió. Le dolió sobre todo ahora que reviviendo todos esos recuerdos comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por aquella endiablada pelirroja. Y evocó también las escasas veces en las que ellos dos pasaron un tiempo agradable o mantuvieron una conversación normal. Apenas conseguía acordarse de ocasiones como ésas, pero cayó en la cuenta de que sí recordaba las miradas que le dirigía la navegante entonces. Se preguntó si quizás ella podría sentir lo mismo que él, e intuyó que si así era la habría herido más aún, y explicaría las lágrimas de la pelirroja al gritarle por sus mandarinos.

Luffy soltó un suspiro de auténtica frustración, y en ese momento la escotilla se abrió y Zoro entró en el cuarto. Se dirigió a su hamaca y se tumbó con un gruñido.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Sigues despierto? – preguntó sorprendido, pero con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Fui yo. El que le hizo eso a los mandarinos de Nami. Me gritó hasta que empezó a llorar. – contestó el chico serio. – Ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

- Pues yo de ti – dijo el espadachín bostezando. – le pediría disculpas. Ya sabes como es Nami, ofrécele un collar de joyas o un poco de oro y ya está.

- No creo que eso sirva en esta ocasión. – respondió el capitán, pensativo.

- Yo no puedo ayudarte. No conozco lo más mínimo los gustos de esa bruja usurera, aparte de su pasión por el dinero, y sinceramente, tampoco me interesa. Pero pensé que tú sabrías arreglarlo.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendido Luffy. – En todo caso esa será Robin, por algo ambas son mujeres y comparten cuarto. O incluso Sanji, que siempre parece saber cómo comportarse, aunque a veces se lleve algún golpe.

- Capitán, aunque tú creas lo contrario, o no repares en ello, a los demás no nos es invisible. Todos nos hemos percatado de que tanto tú como ella actuáis y os miráis entre vosotros de distinta forma de la que lo hacéis con los demás. Y por mucho que le fastidie eso, hasta el ero-kukku se ha dado cuenta. Y precisamente tú eres la persona ideal para hacerte perdonar. Sólo tienes que encontrar la manera adecuada. Pero yo de ti me daría prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esa pelirroja podría acabar cayendo en los brazos del cocinero. Eso sí que no me lo esperaría. – soltó una risa gutural. – La cara de ese pervertido sería digna de ver. – añadió ya casi en sueños, y con un ronquido, Zoro cayó profundamente dormido.

Luffy suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a darle vueltas a las palabras de su amigo, quien roncaba despreocupado. Al poco rato entraron Sanji, Usopp y Chopper, que se acostaron en sus respectivas hamacas sin dedicarle una sola palabra, probablemente sin advertir que su capitán seguía despierto. Incapaz de dormir, Luffy trepó por los escalones y subió a cubierta, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus nakama. Vio a la arqueóloga en la proa, sentada en el suelo con una manta sobre los hombros y una taza de café. Fue hacia ella, pensando que quizás la morena podría ayudarle.

- Robin. – la llamó. Ella se giró tranquilamente, sin dar muestras de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán-san? – preguntó con una sonrisa maternal. Luffy quedó en silencio un momento, pero después se sentó en el suelo a su lado. La miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo hago que Nami me perdone? Tú eres una mujer, te puedes poner en su lugar.

- La verdad es que no, no soy capaz de ponerme en el lugar de la navegante. – respondió sonriendo. – Ella y yo somos demasiado distintas. Pero sí puedo decirte que está triste y decepcionada, además de furiosa. No hay que ser mujer para saberlo, simplemente hay que prestar atención.

- Es decir, que yo no me fijo en nada. – masticó él sus palabras, decepcionado.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – siguió con una leve sonrisa. – Tal vez sea por el dicho popular. – añadió con una risita.

- ¿Dicho popular? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confuso, sin comprender. Robin esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa sin decir nada.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí, capitán-san? – inquirió, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta. Luffy la miró algo desorientado y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo. – ante la respuesta, Robin se levantó dejando la manta cuidadosamente doblada al lado del chico y aferrando la taza de café entre sus dedos largos y finos.

- ¿Entonces puedes hacer el turno de guardia, por favor? He estado descifrando unos escritos durante demasiado tiempo y me gustaría descansar. – pidió con amabilidad.

- Vale, no pasa nada. – contestó el capitán sonriendo. La arqueóloga asintió y se dispuso a volver al camarote de las mujeres, no sin antes girarse una última vez hacia su capitán con una enigmática sonrisa muy propia de ella.

- "El amor es ciego", capitán-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste, y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, no lo dejaré así, lo prometo! One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!

* * *

><p>Robin bajó las escaleras del camarote sin hacer ruido y dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Iba a acostarse para dormir cuando vio revolverse las sábanas de la pelirroja, quien acto seguido se incorporó y la miró somnolienta.<p>

- ¿Robin? ¿No tenías guardia?

- Así era. Pero el capitán me ha sustituido. – respondió, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- ¿Luffy? – se sorprendió la navegante. – Pero si él nunca quiere hacer guardia, hay que insistirle para sacarle de la cama.

- Pues hoy parecía muy dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela. – dijo la morena, divertida, mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se cubría con las mantas. – Buenas noches, navegante-san.

- Buenas noches. – respondió ella perpleja.

Nami reparó en la respiración suave de la arqueóloga, lo que le indicó que se había dormido, y decidió levantarse. Tras ponerse un abrigo largo y calzarse salió a cubierta, pero la encontró vacía. Confusa, miró alrededor buscando a Luffy, pero no le vio. Ni siquiera estaba en su asiento especial en la proa del Merry. Una sospecha surgió en su mente, y subió los escalones hacia los mandarinos con sigilo. Escuchó atentamente y oyó un ruido de ramas y hojas agitándose. La rabia hizo su aparición y la navegante terminó de subir la escalera, furiosa. En efecto, su capitán se encontraba entre los árboles de nuevo. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo después de lo que le había dicho aún seguía con las suyas. No podía creer que sus palabras le hubieran importado tan poco. Decidida a gritarle, se detuvo en seco al comprobar que en realidad Luffy no estaba cogiendo las mandarinas. Al contrario, estaba intentando arreglar los destrozos como podía. Recolocaba las ramas torcidas de forma que el mandarino parecía estar en perfecto estado y desechaba las hojas y ramas rotas. La ira se esfumó, y en su lugar Nami esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Luffy estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de su presencia, pero en cuanto terminó, dejando al árbol casi como nuevo, se giró y la sorpresa fue mayúscula.

- ¿Nami? – preguntó totalmente desconcertado. Parecía que el chico no llegaba a creerse la presencia de la pelirroja ante él por su cara de extrema confusión. – Robin me dijo que estabas durmiendo.

- Me desperté cuando ella volvió. – respondió la navegante con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Pensé… que quizás si hacía que el árbol volviera a estar como antes olvidarías lo ocurrido. – dijo con la mano en el sombrero y una aniñada expresión de arrepentimiento. – No quise que te enfadaras, Nami. – la miró intensamente a los ojos, provocando que un ligero rubor se extendiera por las mejillas de la navegante. – Lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Luffy no se lo había dicho con palabras, pero sus ojos le contaron todo lo que quería saber, que el chico comprendía al fin la manifestación de sus recuerdos a través de sus mandarinos. Los recuerdos de su madre, su familia, su pueblo. Su tesoro. Al parecer lo que le había dicho sí había surtido efecto, y eso la hacía feliz y le demostraba que las cosas sí podían cambiar entre ellos. Para mejor. Sin poder aguantarse, se lanzó a los brazos de su capitán y le abrazó emocionada, mientras que él la recibía anonadado sin saber qué hacer. Tras esos instantes de duda, Luffy la correspondió tímidamente rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Con una enorme sonrisa, Nami separó la cabeza de su pecho.

- Sí. Te perdono. – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Gracias, Nami. – respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soltando su cintura.

- Pero – intervino ella, con mirada seria aunque tierna. – a partir de ahora tendrás mucho más cuidado con mis cosas. Y te mantendrás alejado de mis mandarinos.

- Etto… de acuerdo. – contestó el capitán con ligero fastidio.

- Bien. Que te quede claro, Luffy, no quiero tener que volver a enfadarme. – replicó la pelirroja ceñuda, para luego sonreír. – Y ahora, ¿quieres que termine tu turno de guardia? Seguro que estás cansado.

- Ñeeeh… no estoy cansado. – dijo mientras bajaba hacia la cubierta, pero después se giró hacia la navegante, sonriendo. – ¿Vienes?

Nami asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente. Bajó las escaleras tras el capitán, quien la esperaba al final. Cuando llegó a cubierta, él le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltó a su asiento especial en la proa del Merry. La navegante caminó hasta él, tal y como había hecho hacía unas horas, pero a la vez de forma diferente, ya que esta vez no sentía la furia carcomiéndola ni sus ojos eran tristes e iracundos. Llegó al mascarón de proa, y Luffy se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Sube, Nami! – dijo con voz de mando y no obstante de manera gentil. La pelirroja le miró asombrada.

- ¿Quieres que me ponga en tu asiento especial? Pero si te encanta, y siempre nos dices que es tuyo…

- Lo es. – dijo asintiendo con una seriedad tal que parecía un niño enfurruñado, lo que le resultó gracioso a la navegante. – Pero tú también eres una nakama especial. ¡Sube y siéntate conmigo! – lo anunció de forma tan resuelta que Nami se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero asintió de buena gana.

La navegante se acercó a la barandilla, un poco nerviosa por si se caía, y apoyó las manos sobre la madera. Captó la mirada impaciente de su capitán y soltó un respingo. Acto seguido, una mano apareció ante ella para ayudarla a subir. Levantó la vista, algo cohibida, y Luffy le sonrió. Tomó su mano y el capitán la alzó por encima de la barandilla. Soltó un pequeño chillido por la potencia del impulso, sin embargo Luffy la recogió al vuelo en sus brazos y la sentó a su lado en el mascarón. La pelirroja se odió por ruborizarse, pero la mirada amistosa y dulce de su capitán la relajó. Giró la cabeza hacia el mar. La verdad era que aquella posición en la proa era increíble, ya que daba la impresión de estar volando sobre las olas, al no haber nada delante de ellos. Luffy apoyó las manos a los lados, cruzando uno de sus brazos la espalda de la navegante tras ella. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Nami se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro. El moreno se tensó, algo turbado, pero el roce terminó por arrancarle una sonrisa que orientó de cara al mar que se extendía ante ellos inmenso e indómito. La navegante sabía que aquel era el momento perfecto para exigirle a Luffy una respuesta que ahora parecía posible que resultara positiva. Se sonrojó sólo de imaginar la manera de decírselo, pero se armó de valor y se incorporó para encararle. Él la miró con curiosidad y confusión. Nami respiró hondo.

- Luffy. – comenzó, pero se trabó por la timidez.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi asiento especial? – preguntó haciendo un puchero. – Pensé que te encantaría.

- No es eso. De hecho, esto está genial. Pero, me preguntaba… – volvió a trabarse. – Luffy, ¿qué piensas de mí? – soltó al final. Maldijo en su cabeza. Debió haber ido al grano, pero no podía con los nervios.

- Hummm... Pues… – musitó el capitán pensativo, con la mano en el sombrero y mirando al infinito. – Tienes una obsesión con el dinero; es agradable hablar contigo, excepto cuando estás furiosa, entonces es mejor no molestarte; y eres una nakama muy valiosa, además de ser la mejor navegante del mundo. – finalizó con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

- Etto… Sí. Claro. – respondió ella, poco convencida.

- Oi, Nami. No necesitas que nadie te diga cómo eres, tú lo sabes perfectamente y debes estar contenta y orgullosa de estar en la tripulación del próximo rey de los piratas. Sólo unos pocos tienen tal honor. – dijo tan orgulloso que la pelirroja esbozó una cálida sonrisa. – Y yo te he elegido a ti como mi navegante porque eres la mejor. No me conformo con menos.

Nami volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de él, conmovida por sus palabras. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha. No quería malinterpretar los actos de Luffy para luego sentirse herida o humillada por la respuesta a aquella duda que le reconcomía. Suspiró.

- Luffy. – le llamó. Él volvió a mirarla confuso. – No… no era eso lo que quería decirte.

Ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno fija en la suya, la navegante de nuevo fue incapaz de acabar la frase. Se sintió frustrada y avergonzada, además de furiosa consigo misma, por no tener el valor suficiente para confesarle que le gustaba, no, más que eso, que estaba enamorada de él. Era su capitán, y sabía que aunque él no sintiera lo mismo jamás lo usaría en su contra ni la trataría diferente a como lo había hecho siempre. Esa era la mejor cualidad de Luffy, ser capaz de valorar la amistad y la lealtad por encima de todo, ser capaz de pasar por alto los pequeños detalles que empañan la esencia de una persona. Ella siempre había pensado que su capitán era excepcional, alguien con quien contar en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que siempre estaría ahí para lo que fuera. Llegaría a ser el rey de los piratas, de eso no cabía duda. Una sensación de calidez se apoderó de ella, y sin saber cómo, se encontró de repente agarrando el chaleco de Luffy para atraerlo hacia ella y unir sus labios en el tan esperado beso. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y no supo reaccionar ante la desconocida situación que aquello era para él. Nami notó la inmovilidad del chico y se separó conteniendo la decepción de un amor no correspondido. Luffy aún se mostraba completamente quieto y desorientado, y con un suspiro la navegante se dispuso a irse para no sentirse peor. Bajó del mascarón y corrió hacia su camarote sin mirar atrás, por lo que no fue capaz de ver la reacción tardía de Luffy a aquel desconcertante beso. El capitán sacudió la cabeza y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Después intentó detener a la pelirroja, que huía supuso por no haber sido él capaz de moverse, pero no le dio tiempo y cuando la puerta se cerró él aún acababa de girarse hacia allí. Luffy se recolocó el sombrero y silbó entre dientes. "Oi, eso ha estado bien.", se dijo, y rió en voz alta mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en su asiento especial.

En el camarote de las mujeres, Nami se metió de nuevo bajo las mantas tras quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos y comprobar que Robin no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y continuaba dormida. Así era, y la pelirroja se recostó en su cama con un respingo ahogado. Para su desgracia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, sobre todo en el hecho de que su capitán no la había correspondido. Sabía que Luffy la apreciaba, sólo que no de la forma que ella querría, y eso le dolía. Se durmió enseguida del agotamiento de un día que parecía eterno. Fue una noche corta para ella, corta y sin sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Al fin he subido este capítulo, que me ha costado lo suyo, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado final. Y enseguida subiré el último capítulo, que ya está casi terminado. Bueno, ya sabéis, One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews please!

* * *

><p>Nami despertó a horas tardías de la mañana, supuso por la cantidad de luz. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos para luego buscar a Robin con la mirada. Soltó un grito al encontrarse a alguien totalmente inesperado en lugar de la arqueóloga, que, pensaría después la navegante, por fortuna no estaba en el cuarto. Luffy se sobresaltó cómicamente, pero después le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a su cama, con una bandeja apoyada en las rodillas que posteriormente depositó en la mesita que tenía a su lado. Sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja para hacerle ninguna pregunta, se sentó resueltamente en su cama y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, sin dudas y sin temor. Esta vez la sorprendida fue la navegante, pero no por ello desperdició aquella ocasión. Nami alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Luffy, quien tenía una mano asentada en la nuca de la pelirroja y la otra descansaba en su cintura. Sus labios se movían al unísono, y ambos sentían la calidez del momento abrasándoles por dentro. Nami pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones negros, y acarició la cara del capitán deteniéndose para trazar la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo con el pulgar. Sintió a Luffy sonreír contra su boca, y el chico apartó la mano de su cintura para deshacerse de las mantas de un empujón. Volvió a posar la mano en su cintura y la deslizó suavemente por su cadera, hasta el muslo. Tiró de ella para colocarla sobre él, y Nami se dejó hacer sin desistir en sus caricias. El beso se intensificó, y la navegante se sonrojó intensamente ante el cumplimiento de su tan anhelado deseo. Pasó la punta de los dedos por el cuello del capitán y trazó la línea de su clavícula, llegando al hombro. Pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió las líneas del chaleco de él hasta los botones. Apartó su otra mano del pelo del chico y se dispuso a desabrocharlos, uno por uno, dejando su pecho al descubierto, mientras él asía su cabello naranja entre los dedos. Luffy asentó una de sus manos en su hombro, atrayéndola más aún si cabía hacia él, y la otra la apretó contra su espalda, impidiéndole a la pelirroja desasirse de él, cosa que de todas formas ella no iba a hacer. Nami apoyaba ahora suavemente las manos en el pecho del capitán, acariciando de vez en cuando sus hombros. El beso cobró aún más fuerza y comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban enlazados completamente y los dos sentían el rápido pulso del otro contra su propia piel. Continuaron así unos instantes, con un deseo casi febril, hasta que el capitán disminuyó la intensidad y finalmente separó sus labios de los de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero manteniendo las manos en las caderas de Nami, quien todavía rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Con las mejillas encendidas, la navegante se apartó de él y carraspeó tras recostarse en su cama.<p>

- Y bien, ¿a qué se supone que ha venido eso, Luffy? – dijo con suavidad. Al fin y al cabo lo había disfrutado al máximo. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, risueño.

- Es que ayer te fuiste de repente, y no me diste tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¿Reaccionar? – preguntó extrañada. Al comprender, se sonrojó más y rehuyó la mirada del moreno. – Me fui porque te quedaste ahí parado como una estatua. Pareció que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta.

- Pero no fue así. – respondió con una sonrisa inocente y amable. – Solamente me tomaste por sorpresa, yo nunca había besado antes. – dijo ladeando la cabeza titubeante. – Ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta hoy, cuando tú me diste aquel beso en el mascarón del Merry. ¿Lo he hecho bien? – inquirió con curiosidad. La navegante se ruborizó más aún, pero ante la mirada insistente de Luffy sacudió la cabeza y se calmó.

- No ha estado mal. – contestó alegremente dejando escapar una risita. – ¿Pero qué se supone que significa este beso, Luffy?

- Pues… es la respuesta al que tú me diste, Nami. – respondió confuso. – Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que debí haberte correspondido y no lo hice, así que… Decidí venir a tu cuarto por la mañana para cumplir mi parte. – sonrió de manera gentil, pero la pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

- Eso suena como si pensaras que es tu obligación, Luffy.

- Ah, pero lo es. – ante la mirada sorprendida y después iracunda de la pelirroja, se echó hacia atrás desorientado. Comprendió lo que había entendido con eso la navegante y rectificó. – Pensé que si entonces hubiera sabido cómo responder, no estarías decepcionada. Y quiero que seas feliz, Nami. Aunque también quería volver a sentir un beso tuyo, shishishishi. – añadió inocentemente.

- Luffy… – murmuró conmovida la pelirroja, antes de lanzarse y abrazarle con fuerza. Esta vez el moreno no tardó en rodearla a su vez con los brazos y mostrarle una enorme sonrisa. De pronto, por encima del hombro del chico, la navegante reparó en la bandeja que se encontraba en su mesita.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó extrañada. Luffy se separó de ella y volteó hacia donde señalaba la mirada de la chica.

- Tu desayuno. Sanji no quiso ayudarme, de hecho me pateó fuera de la cocina, así que tuve que hacerlo solo mientras él estaba ocupado con Robin. – dijo con la mano en el sombrero. – Ni siquiera lo he probado, es todo para ti. – finalizó orgulloso.

Con una mirada tierna, Nami le sonrió agradecida y se levantó para coger la bandeja plateada. Había un vaso con zumo de mandarina, una taza de café y unas tostadas, pero para la pelirroja, el hecho de que hubiera sido su torpe capitán el que lo había preparado, hizo que lo apreciara más que el mejor banquete del mundo. Llevó la bandeja hasta su cama para comer sentada junto a Luffy, quien ahora miraba el plato, hambriento. Nami sonrió divertida y se recostó colocando la bandeja a su lado. Bebió el zumo, que estaba delicioso, y notó la mirada del moreno fija en ella.

- ¿Zumo de mandarinas, Luffy? – preguntó con malicia.

- No estarás enfadada, ¿no? – dijo algo descolocado. – Robin me sugirió que te hiciera un zumo con las mandarinas, e incluso me enseñó cómo, pero la idea de hacerte el desayuno fue mía. Lo siento.

- Oi, no estoy enfadada. Me parece muy tierno de tu parte. – contestó ella con una sonrisa amable. – ¿Y tú has desayunado?

- No. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que Sanji volviera, y está tan cabreado conmigo que decidí terminar rápido y desparecer de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué está así? Nunca te deja sin desayunar.

- Es que cuando te enfadaste ayer se puso furioso. Incluso amenazó con dejarme sin carne durante mucho tiempo. – respondió con un puchero. Nami le miró sorprendida y después rió.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto vea que ya estamos bien seguro que puedes volver a comer lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, coge las tostadas, yo no tengo hambre.

- Pero son para ti. – dijo serio. Nami dejó el vaso vacío de zumo en la bandeja y cogió la taza de café.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco enormemente. Pero de verdad que no tengo hambre, Luffy, en cambio seguro que tú estás agonizando. – sonrió, y como para darle la razón, las tripas del capitán sonaron reclamando algo de comer. Luffy la miró un momento y después, sin dudarlo, devoró las tostadas en un instante.

- Bueno, no es un desayuno preparado por Sanji, pero no está mal. – dijo pensativo saboreando las tostadas hechas por él mismo. – Supongo que con esto podré aguantar hasta la comida. – se encogió de hombros, resignado. Nami bebía el café lentamente. Estaba cargado, pero no sabía nada mal.

- Al final resulta que no eres tan torpe e inocente como pareces, capitán. Me has sorprendido gratamente. – comentó malévola. Luffy sólo esbozó una amplia sonrisa de ingenuidad mientras observaba cómo se terminaba el café. La navegante se levantó y dejó la taza sobre la bandeja que depositó en la mesita. Se giró hacia Luffy y carraspeó. – Iremos a la cocina con los demás, ¿no? No quiero que piensen que todavía sigo enfadada. Aunque… – vaciló, pensativa. – conociendo a Usopp y Chopper, empezarán a asolarte con preguntas, y según como me has dicho es probable que Sanji te use como saco de boxeo. Será mejor que me esperes, así verán que todo está arreglado. – dedujo chasqueando los dedos.

- Como quieras. – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

- Vale, pues deja que me vista.

Nami abrió el armario y sacó su ropa. Después miró a Luffy frunciendo el ceño y le hizo un gesto. El moreno, con una risita despreocupada, se dio la vuelta para darle más privacidad. La navegante se vistió con rapidez y después le llamó para ir a la cocina. Luffy se levantó al instante y la detuvo del brazo antes de que Nami empezara a subir los escalones. Con una sonrisa, la atrajo hacia él para besarla por última vez antes de salir del camarote. Ella le miró con un pequeño rubor, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el capitán soltó sus hombros para después reír inocentemente y seguirla por la escalera. Nami salió a cubierta con Luffy pisándole los talones, y para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus nakama estaba allí. Caminaron hasta la cocina, y antes de entrar la navegante se detuvo frente a la puerta para mirar de reojo al moreno, quien parecía impaciente. Asió el pomo y notó que Luffy se posicionaba detrás de ella, probablemente para protegerse de la furia del cocinero. Finalmente Nami abrió la puerta de par en par y entró a la cocina, que estaba sumida en el caos habitual. Sanji y Zoro discutían a voces, el cocinero parando con el pie la katana desenvainada del espadachín, mientras Chopper correteaba desesperado alrededor de Usopp, quien yacía en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente. Nami alzó una ceja mientras entrecerraba los ojos en una mueca despectiva de cansancio.

- ¡Maldito marimo de mierda! ¡Con la comida no se juega! – gritaba Sanji enfurecido.

- ¡Oi, que yo no pienso comerme una manzana podrida! ¿Tú que te crees, pedazo de idiota?

- ¡Usopp, Usopp! ¿Estás bien? ¡Un médico, un médico! – chillaba Chopper al borde del llanto. – Un momento, si soy yo. – frenó su carrera y comenzó a vendar la cabeza del inconsciente tirador que murmuraba en su desvarío.

- ¿Te he c-contado, Chopper, la… la historia… d-de aque… aquella vez que me cargué un… un gigante pez come islas yo… yo solito? – balbuceó. El renito interrumpió su tarea para mirarle maravillado.

- ¡Sugoi, un pez come islas!

- ¡Que tenga un trozo más amarronado no significa que esté podrida, cabeza de alga! ¡Sé menos remilgado y ni se te ocurra usar la comida como proyectiles! ¡En este barco las únicas que tienen derecho a quejarse son mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan, espadachín de pacotilla!

- Si está podrida, no es comida. Además, que sólo le he dado a ese en la cabeza para que se callara de una vez con sus historias, no es para tanto. – respondió irritado el espadachín.

- ¡Que no estaba podrida!

- Vaya, buenos días, navegante-san. Oh, y a ti también, capitán-san. – intervino la arqueóloga con una leve sonrisa, levantando la vista de su taza de café y su libro, siendo la única que se había dado cuenta de la intrusión. Al menos hasta ese momento, ya que se hizo el silencio y todos se giraron hacia la puerta, mirándoles con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ahora estoy empezando el curso en el instituto y no tengo mucho tiempo. Y a partir de ahora cuando suba fics voy a tardar más tiempo debido a los estudios. Pero aún así, no pienso dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, así que os traigo el último capítulo de esta. De verdad que siento mucho haberos hecho esperar para tan poca cosa, pero de veras que no pude actualizar, además estuve trabajando en un nuevo fic que me gustaría que leyerais ;) Y bueno... eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por las reviews. Espero que os guste la conclusión, y ojalá vea vuestras reviews tanto en este como en el nuevo fic. One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días, Robin. – le contestó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a la mesa al lado de la morena, seguida de cerca por un inquieto Luffy que se sentó a su vez a su lado.<p>

Sus nakama la miraron con sorpresa. Zoro envainó de nuevo su katana y volvió a su asiento malhumorado debido a la pelea. Sanji bajó el pie y pasó de una expresión sorprendida a una de absurda felicidad a la vez que revoloteaba alrededor de la pelirroja. Nami le ignoró por completo, la navegante observaba inquisitiva por el rabillo del ojo a su capitán, quien se mostraba un poco nervioso. Chopper se sentó también tras ayudar a Usopp, ahora recuperado por completo del golpe.

- ¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡Qué alegría que te encuentres bien como para venir a desayunar con nosotros! ¿Qué te apetece tomar? ¡Te prepararé lo que quieras! – canturreó el cocinero.

- Pervertido. – murmuró el espadachín con irritación, pero nadie llegó a oírle.

- Gracias, Sanji, pero no tengo hambre. – contestó la navegante. Usopp, Chopper y Sanji la miraron con ligero asombro. Les extrañaba que después de un día tan agotador la pelirroja no quisiera degustar un delicioso desayuno.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Nami? – preguntó con cautela Chopper.

- Perfectamente. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadada con Luffy? – inquirió el tirador.

- En absoluto. Ya está arreglado.

- Oi, Luffy, ¿y qué hiciste para que te perdonase tan fácilmente? – se mofó Usopp con malicia. El aludido le miró algo confuso y con un leve nerviosismo para después pasar sus ojos al cocinero. Tras una mirada asesina al tirador por la insinuación detrás de aquel tono socarrón, Sanji se centró en él sin cambiar su expresión ni un ápice. Pero después el rubio se fijó en el repentino sonrojo de la navegante debido a la risita burlona de Zoro, quien ya había reparado en aquello.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Tú! ¡Cacho de goma! ¿Qué narices… por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer por aquí con Nami-san? ¡No te habrás atrevido! ¿Nami-san? – el cocinero parecía un torbellino, vociferando una acusación tras otra con una mezcla de confusión y rabia que arrancó una risa gutural a Zoro. El espadachín se divertía como un crío con todo aquello.

- ¿Sanji-kun? – le llamó suavemente la pelirroja, aún sonrojada.

- ¿Si? – preguntó el rubio con adoración, interrumpiendo su arranque de histerismo.

- ¿Puedes servirle algo de comer a Luffy? Me parece que está hambriento, no ha desayunado.

El cocinero abrió tanto la boca que su cigarrillo cayó al suelo, donde Usopp se apresuró a apagarlo de un pisotón sólo por si acaso. Sin embargo, al ser por su querida pelirroja, cumplió la petición a regañadientes y le puso delante al famélico capitán un plato con un apetitoso desayuno. Luffy le brindó a Nami una mirada de eterno agradecimiento y comenzó a comer a velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no ha desayunado, si acabas de entrar a la cocina? – preguntó Zoro, siguiéndole por una vez el juego a Usopp. El tirador le miró sorprendido y después le dedicó un guiño cómplice que el espadachín recibió con una perversa sonrisa. Nami suspiró y cubrió sus encendidas mejillas con las manos, pero eso no sirvió para disimular su turbación.

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! – intervino Sanji arisco. – ¡Dejad de cuestionar a mi pobre Nami-san, que seguro que se encuentra cansada!

- Oh, cállate, ero-kukku. – rezongó Zoro. – Resígnate de una vez a morir solo.

- ¡Asqueroso marimo de mierda! – bramó enfurecido a la vez que dirigía una patada a la cabeza del espadachín. Zoro esquivó el golpe por poco y sonrió torvamente. – ¡Repite eso!

- ¿Quieres pelea, cejas rizadas? – le provocó con la mano en la empuñadura de una de sus katanas.

- Oi, dejadlo ya. – intervino Luffy, que ya había terminado de comer. – Fui a despertar a Nami y le llevé algo de comer, por eso no tiene hambre, y le dije que no había desayunado. – explicó sin darle importancia. Malhumorados, el cocinero y el espadachín se sentaron a la mesa en silencio. Sin embargo, Usopp le ojeó con sospecha.

- Pero aún no sabemos por qué te ha perdonado tan fácilmente.

- Shishishishi supongo que le gustó mi beso de buenos días. – comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sanji escupió de lleno su café sobre Usopp, que salió de su estupefacción con un aullido de susto. Robin rió divertida y los demás miraban a Luffy completamente boquiabiertos, incluyendo a una sonrojada navegante que pasó de la sorpresa a la vergüenza y de ahí al enfado. Dirigió una mirada psicópata al moreno que se encontraba a su lado y se rascaba la nariz pensativo. – O también puede ser que arreglé el daño de los mandarinos. – soltó sin darse cuenta de la perplejidad de sus nakama. Un furioso puño impactó de lleno en su cabeza, tirándolo de la mesa. Nami le miraba aún con rabia y se sopló los nudillos.

Luffy se incorporó en el suelo con un quejido y se recolocó el sombrero mirando con reproche a la navegante, pero en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la de la chica, quien parecía realmente furiosa, cambió de expresión y le sonrió avergonzado pero con descaro. Acto seguido sus nakama reaccionaron y se vio alzado bruscamente por Sanji. El cocinero empezó a sacudirle agarrándolo del chaleco a la vez que vociferaba colérico. Zoro reía a carcajada limpia y Robin también sonreía divertida contemplando la escena, mientras que Chopper miraba primero a Usopp con curiosidad y luego paseaba sus ojillos de la sonrojada Nami al capitán.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo te has atrevido, cacho de goma! ¡No es posible! ¡Me niego a creer eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así de Nami-san? – gritaba Sanji casi rojo de furia.

- Vaya, así que vosotros dos, ¿eh? – se entrometió Zoro con malicia, provocando una risita en la arqueóloga y una mirada iracunda del cocinero. El espadachín rió ante el espectáculo y ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Lo ves, ero-kukku? Ya no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¿Entonces Nami le perdonó porque Luffy le dio un beso? – preguntó Chopper a Usopp, resguardándose después tras la espalda del tirador ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿No te lo había dicho? Ya había notado algo entre ellos dos. – respondió él con suficiencia, ganándose para ambos un puñetazo que les dejó en el suelo por parte de una furiosa Nami.

- ¡Tú cállate, marimo de mierda! ¡Esto no va contigo!

- Oi, Sanji, ¿puedes soltarme? – preguntó con cautela Luffy, mareado por las sacudidas. El cocinero le escudriñó con rabia y le dio una tremenda patada que lo lanzó contra la pared violentamente. Usopp chilló y se levantó del suelo para ponerse delante de Sanji.

- ¡Ten cuidado con mi barc… – no llegó a terminar la frase porque de otra patada, el cocinero lo despidió por los aires.

- No es el momento adecuado, narizotas. – argumentó el rubio.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Nami, deteniendo la situación.

- ¿Nami-swan? – la llamó suavemente Sanji. – Por favor, dime que es una broma.

- Aunque lo fuera, eso es asunto mío y de Luffy, no vuestro. Así que ya está bien.

- ¿Aunque… lo… fuera? – balbuceó Sanji, repitiendo las palabras de la pelirroja. – Entonces… – al comprender, el cocinero abrió los ojos como platos para caer después en cuclillas en un estado de profunda depresión. – Pero… ¿pero qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Mi querida Nami-swan, ¿por qué? – se lamentaba mirando al suelo desconsolado.

- Oh, por el amor de…– murmuró Nami para sí entornando los ojos, escéptica ante el drama del rubio.

La navegante salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas para sacarse de encima el repentino enfado por la falta de delicadeza de Luffy. Sin perder tiempo, el capitán se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa dirigida a sus pasmados compañeros y la siguió a la proa del Merry. Curiosos, sus nakama se asomaron a la puerta de la cocina para espiar, incluso Zoro no quitaba ojo del capitán que justo acababa de alcanzar a su compañera pelirroja. Por su parte Sanji lloriqueaba a voces su desgracia, no obstante también se asentó junto a la puerta, aún deprimido, para saber qué ocurría. Nami y Luffy charlaban en la proa del Going Merry, el capitán con expresión arrepentida y la navegante furiosa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Finalmente Nami le sonrió y Luffy subió de un salto a su asiento especial, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja como la otra vez. Nami se sentó de nuevo al lado de su capitán, quien sin dudarlo se inclinó hacia ella con la mano en su hombro atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó con determinación, ambos ajenos a los demás acechándoles desde la cocina. Sanji comenzó de nuevo a llorar a voces mientras que el resto sonreían alegres. Zoro emitió una risita burlona y le dedicó a su alicaído compañero una mirada maliciosa.

- Chúpate esa, ero-kukku.


End file.
